Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to network monitoring and diagnostics.
Description of the Related Art
Message-oriented middleware is commonly used in modern distributed systems to support asynchronous communications among heterogeneous platforms. Such middleware uses message queues to carry communications among entities in the system. A message queue is a one-way channel that carries messages from one or more producers to one or more consumers. FIG. 1A shows a message queue according to a point-to-point model, in which a producer sends message to a consumer. FIG. 1B shows a message queue according to a publish-and-subscribe model, in which each among a set of publishers (producers) sends messages to one or more among a set of subscribers (consumers).